


El trueno

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Feelings Realization, Fictober 2020, POV Hermione Granger, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 9 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Cuentos de octubre [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	El trueno

Recuerdo con exactitud el momento en que me di cuenta.

Fue a principios de octubre y el cielo estaba cubierto por grandes y pesadas nubes grises. Gruesas gotas golpeaban con insistencia la ventana de la Sala Común y un fuerte viento silbaba en el exterior. Era una tarde fría y la taza de té calentaba mis manos mientras estudiaba para el examen de Historia de la Magia.

De pronto, la tranquilidad fue interrumpida con el bullicio del equipo de quidditch regresando del entrenamiento. Fred y George entraron primero, riendo a causa de alguna idea nueva a poner en práctica. Después, las cazadoras y la capitana, enfrascadas en una discusión sobre nuevas jugadas, supuse. Y por último, Harry y Ron, mis dos mejores amigos. Iban hablando con las cabezas muy juntas y parecía tratarse de un tema serio, a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros. Me llevé la taza a los labios mientras, con la mirada, seguía sus pasos dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea encendida.

Estaban empapados de la cabeza a los pies, así que se quitaron las túnicas y empezaron a secarse junto al fuego. La conversación derivó en seguida a algo más divertido, como reír a costa del aspecto del otro, pues ambos tenían el pelo desordenado. Harry dijo algo especialmente gracioso, que provocó en Ron un ataque de risa de los que dan dolor de abdomen. Harry también estaba riéndose, y yo sonreí detrás de la taza.

Cuando la risa cesó, Ron se limpió una lágrima y elevó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, levantando por un momento la camiseta todavía mojada y pegada a su delgado cuerpo de quince años, enseñando la tripa salpicada de pecas y una fina hilera de vello pelirrojo que se perdía dentro de sus pantalones. Avergonzada por el lugar en que mis ojos se habían fijado, aparté la vista, topándome con sus ojos, más azules y brillantes que nunca. Y su nariz, larga y pecosa. Y su sonrisa, inocente y despreocupada, adorable, vibrante.

Entonces lo supe. O quizás ya lo sabía y no quería reconocerlo. Un trueno resonó en algún lugar lejano y la certeza me azotó de golpe.

—¡Ey, Hermione, estás ahí! —exclamó Harry antes de acercarse a la mesa donde estaba.

Ron arrugó la nariz cuando leyó lo que había escrito en los apuntes desperdigados sobre la mesa.

—Realmente debo ponerme a estudiar Historia ya, cada vez queda menos pasa el examen —reflexionó en voz baja. Pero no pude evitar escucharlo.

—Pues sí, deberías. Los dos deberíais.

—¡Por favor, Hermione Granger —clamó el pelirrojo juntando sus manos y mirándome a los ojos—, ayúdanos! Haré lo que quieras, lo que me mandes, pero préstanos tus perfectos apuntes.

Tuve que mirar a Harry o sentía que me iba a sonrojar tanto que mi cara iba a explotar.

—Bueno...

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —Recogió los apuntes que estaba usando y me dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se me acelerara el pulso—. Prometemos devolvértelos cuanto antes, lo juro.

No me opuse. Los apuntes me dieron igual, pues solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley.


End file.
